


Reasons Cats Suck at Romance

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't ask me why, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, Idk what happened, Kenma has a bright future, M/M, Realization, Unrequited Love, and this popped up, first kuroken fic, game designer!Kenma, i hurt kuroo in this one, i was in the shower, i'm really happy with this one, idk how to tag, kuroken angst, tags will update as i go along, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo nodded and Kenma resumed the game.  It wasn't unusual for Kuroo to lose to Kenma, but it was unusual for him to be in 7th place.  Kenma knew that something was wrong, "Kuroo.. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Kuroo waved him off, "It's nothing."</p><p>Kenma didn't believe him, "Are you sure?"</p><p> "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Kuroo said giving Kenma a smile.</p><p>Kenma knew not to push Kuroo if he didn't want to talk about whatever is on his mind, so he dropped it.  They continued to play until it was time for Kenma to go home for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom is a dangerous place to be. xD

Kuroo Tetsurou would have been having the time of his life if it weren't for the words that just came out of Kenma's mouth.  Kuroo wasn't expecting it.  He and Kenma were just playing Mario Kart, with Kenma kicking his ass every level.  They were happy just playing, eating pizza, and drinking Fanta (because Kuroo thinks he's FANTAstic).  They were getting ready to dish out on rainbow road when Kenma spoke.

 

"I'm leaving to France in two weeks." Kenma said, eyes trained onto the TV screen.

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma with wide eyes, "You're what?"

 

Kenma paused the game and looked at Kuroo straight in the eyes, "I'm going to France in two weeks."

 

Kuroo stared at Kenma, letting the words Kenma said digest into his brain.  After a couple moments of just staring at Kenma, Kuroo spoke, "Why?"

 

Kenma sighed. "You remember my dream, right?"

 

"Yeah. About becoming a well-known game designer." Kuroo said.

 

"I received an email from Ubisoft headquarters in France.  Apparently, one of my professors from college mailed them some of my work. They like my work, and want to see how I would do in their company." Kenma said slowly.

 

"Oh. Uhhh… Congrats." Kuroo said and tried to smile. "I know you'll do great over there. Just don't get overwhelmed. This is your chance."

 

"Yeah. Thanks Kuroo." Kenma said with a small smile. "Let's get back to the game, yeah?"

 

Kuroo nodded and Kenma resumed the game.  It wasn't unusual for Kuroo to lose to Kenma, but it was unusual for him to be in 7th place.  Kenma knew that something was wrong, "Kuroo.. Is something wrong?"

 

Kuroo waved him off, "It's nothing."

 

Kenma didn't believe him, "Are you sure?"

 

 "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Kuroo said giving Kenma a smile.

 

Kenma knew not to push Kuroo if he didn't want to talk about whatever is on his mind, so he dropped it.  They continued to play until it was time for Kenma to go home for dinner. 

 

Two weeks had gone by quickly for the two.  It was hard for them to hang out, especially during the last week before Kenma had to leave.  Kenma had to pack and send things ahead of time so that it'll be in France by the time he arrives.  Throughout the two weeks, Kenma knew that something was wrong. _It can't be because I'm leaving… nah. Kuroo is happy for me.  He knows how long I've wanted this. How long I've waited to be able to work for a huge company like Ubisoft._ Kenma was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.  He got a message from Kuroo.

 

[From: Kuroo]

Hey. Sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you lately.  Do you have time tomorrow?

 

[To: Kuroo]

Hey yourself.  Yeah… I have time.  What's up?

 

[From: Kuroo]

Just wanted to spend time with you before you leave.  Wanna go out to the aquarium?  Then we can eat lunch at that place you like so much.

 

[To: Kuroo]

Yeah. Sounds good. 10 okay?

 

[From: Kuroo]

Yup. 10 is good. I'll see you tomorrow.

 

Kenma sighed.  He didn't know why it felt awkward to text Kuroo now.  Kenma shook his head. _Now's not the time to think about that.  I still have things to pack._ Kenma immediately began to continue his packing.

 

~next day~

 

Kuroo and Kenma had a good time during their time at the aquarium.  They went through various tunnels looking at the different types of fish.  They were just in time to feed the sharks and to watch the dolphins.  Everything was going great until now.

 

Kuroo and Kenma are at Kenma's favorite restaurant.  They've been there so many times that the owner always throws in a free dessert whenever it's just the two of them.  But today felt different.  The atmosphere was kind of awkward, and Kuroo was unusually quiet.

 

They ordered their food, and remained quiet until the food came.  Before Kenma picked up his chopsticks, Kuroo spoke.

 

"I know you'll do great out there." Kuroo said out of nowhere.  Kenma paused and looked up at Kuroo.  Kuroo was staring at his plate, confliction written across his face.  "You're great with games.  Playing them, designing them, even coming up with a plot for them.  You're seriously really awesome, Kenma." Kuroo looked up and gave a small smile.

 

Kenma nodded, "Thanks Kuroo.  I appreciate it, but I don't think I'm that great.  Ubisoft might not even like me."

 

Kuroo shakes his head. "They'll love you. I know they will." Kenma just arches an eyebrow, and Kuroo just smiles. "Don't worry about it. Let's eat before it gets cold." 

 

Kenma slowly nods, and they start eating.  When they were done, Kuroo walked Kenma home.  Before Kenma went inside, Kuroo brought him in for a hug.  After a couple minutes of hugging in front of Kenma's house, Kuroo places a small kiss on top of Kenma's forehead.  Kuroo then turns around and walks home, leaving Kenma in a daze. 

 

~~~

The night that Kenma had to leave came too quickly for Kuroo.  He had dragged himself to the airport and met Bokuto and Akaashi there.  After a few minutes, Kenma came with a small backpack and his PSP.  The three of them gave Kenma a hug and encouraging remarks.  Telling him that he would do great, and that his dream will come true in France. 

 

Kenma nodded and gave them his thanks.  He walked towards airport security. Before he lined up to get his carry-on, Kenma took one last glance behind him.  He saw Bokuto and Akaashi smiling and waving at him, then his eyes landed on Kuroo.  Kuroo had a sad smile as he gave Kenma a small wave.  Kenma waved back at them, and got in line to get checked before heading to his terminal.

 

Once Kenma was out of sight, Kuroo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

"Are you okay?"  Kuroo looked up and saw that Akaashi and Bokuto were looking at him with worry across their faces.

 

Kuroo shrugged, "I will be.  Guess I just wasn’t ready to have my childhood friend leave."

 

Bokuto gave a small chuckle, "You'll be fine bro! I'd be sad too if you or Akaashi were to leave me."

 

Kuroo smiled at his friends' concern and encouragement.  "Yeah.  I'll be fine.  But… I'm gonna head home.  I haven't slept good these passed couple days."

 

"Kuroo-san, please take good care of yourself.  If you need us, just call and we'll be there." Akaashi said in a serious tone.

 

"Will do.  Thanks guys." And with that, Kuroo left Bokuto and Akaashi.  He walked home while staring at the ground. 

 

When Kuroo finally got to the front of his house, he looked up to the sky.  He started remember all the moments he had with Kenma. 

 

_He and Kenma were close neighbors when they were kids so they often hung out.  Kuroo would always drag Kenma out of the house to play outside.  As they grew older, Kuroo introduced volleyball to Kenma, and even got him to join the middle school and high school teams.  Kuroo even remembered the times when Kenma got bullied.  It was the first time he had seen Kenma cried, and it stirred something deep within him.  Every time Kenma cried, Kuroo was always there to wipe away his tears.  He even helped Kenma experience new things._

 

As Kuroo thought about his memories with Kenma, it started to rain.  Kuroo immediately unlocked his door and went in.  He changed his clothes and plopped onto his bed.  As soon as his head hit the pillow, he cried like his life depended on it.  How could he have been so stupid?  How had he not noticed?  Was he really this dense?  Kuroo knew now, and it was too late. 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was, is, had been, in love with his best friend, Kozume Kenma.  And now, he couldn't even confess to him.  He let the opportunity slip through his fingers.  So he cried himself to sleep.

 

The next morning when Kuroo woke up, he felt groggy and his body was heavy.  He heaved himself off his bed and went to the bathroom to wash up.  When he looked in the mirror, he saw that his eyes were red and puffy.  He didn't know how long he cried, or how long he's been asleep. 

 

After Kuroo washed up, he walked into the living room and was greeted with things that reminded him of Kenma.  Kuroo's heart started to ache.  He took three deep breaths before deciding to clear everything that reminded him of his memories with Kenma; even the smallest memories.  He gathered some boxes that were laying around, and started packing everything.  He cried as he packed and labeled them.  When he was done, he put everything in the attic to be forgotten. 

 

Kuroo was determined to live his life as he usually did, but from here on out, without Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh!!! I'm so sorry!! (not really) This is my first KuroKen fic and I'm just going to destroy them little by little!
> 
> Please leave comments~!
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! OMG! I didn't expect this to be twice as long as the first chapter. It just happened. xD

Five months have passed since Kenma had moved to France.  He was immediately well liked for his ideas and work ethic.    Unfortunately, Kenma wasn't able to call Kuroo at all since he had arrived.  He took about 3 days to unpack and settle in, getting used to the country, but once he thought he was able to call, UbiSoft called him telling him to meet them as soon as he can to get a tour before he actually starts work.  Kenma immediately took a liking to the company.  There were some Japanese employees, and they helped him settle in. 

 

Kenma quickly climbed the ropes at UbiSoft, and was so close to becoming one of UbiSoft's greatest game designers. In recognition of his hard work, Kenma was granted 2 weeks of paid leave.  He was thankful for the gesture because he hasn't gotten proper rest since he started work.  Now that he had time, and a lot of it, he called Kuroo.  Or… at least he tried to.  When he dialed the number, a machine voice said that the number was no longer in service.  Kenma found it strange and decided to call Akaashi instead.  He answered after the second ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Akaashi? It's Kenma."

 

"Oh… hold on for a bit." Akaashi said.  Kenma could hear muffled voices, and a door closing.  "Sorry about that. How are you?"

 

"Hmm… It's fine.  I've been getting promotions one after the other."

 

Akaashi hums, "so that means that you're an actual employee, right?" Akaashi asked.

 

"Yeah. Basically.  How are you doing?" Kenma asked.

 

"I'm doing good.  Finally managed to put that stupid degree into use." Akaashi said. 

 

There was an awkward silence until Kenma spoke again.  "How's Kuroo? I tried calling him, but it says that his number is no longer in service." Kenma heard Akaashi sigh. "Akaashi… what happened?"

 

"This is going to take a while to explain.  You have time, right?"

 

Kenma swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, "Yeah. The company gave me 2 weeks off."

 

"Okay. Sit down. It's kind of shocking." Akaashi said.

 

Kenma walked to the couch and sat down, "Okay. Go ahead. I'm sitting."

 

Akaashi started to talk.  The first thing Akaashi had said made Kenma's heart sink.  Kuroo was in love with him, and he didn't even know.  Kenma left Kuroo just as he was figuring out his feelings for him. He should've known that the kiss Kuroo left on his head meant something.  He just didn't want to think of it since he was leaving the next day.  Kenma didn't listen to Akaashi fully.  He picked out certain words and sentences.  Kuroo sulking for weeks.  Akaashi and Bokuto having to help him continue living normally.  How one day, Kuroo told them that he wanted to change his phone and number.  The last thing Akaashi said was, "I'm actually outside his house.  Bokuto and I came over to watch a movie with him.  He seems to be doing better each day, but sometimes he just slips back into depression."  Kenma's eyes were watery, and his throat was tight.  He couldn't say anything. Akaashi continued, "Kenma… I really don't want to sound mean or anything, but I'm pretty sure that this has shocked to some extent.  Please consider your next move and message me.  The two of you have been close for too long.  It'll be a shame if he moves on right when you realize your own feeling for him.  Please think about this carefully.  I'll be waiting for your call."  And with that, Akaashi hung up.

 

Kenma dropped his phone.  He was still shocked from what Akaashi told him, but the one thing that repeated in his head was "when you realize your own feelings for him."  What did Akaashi mean by that?  Does this mean that Kenma also loved Kuroo, but he hadn't known about it? 

 

Kenma got up and quickly scavenged around in one of the boxes that remained unopened.  In the box was a collection of DVDs his mother had made for him.  They were all about his childhood with Kuroo.  She recorded everything she could of them growing up.  He popped in the first part.  It was during Kenma's first birthday celebration with Kuroo.  He smiled at the site.  They were so young.  Kuroo was so cute with his huge smile as Kenma blew out the candles and opened his gift. 

 

Kenma spent the whole day watching the DVDs.  He eventually realized that he did, in fact, loved Kuroo; that he still loves him.  While Kenma watched the recordings, he could feel his heart ache.  He reached out to the TV, wanting to touch Kuroo's face, but all he felt was a hard screen.  Eventually, it became hard for Kenma to breathe.  He was suffocating at the fact that he can no longer be with his friend… his lover. 

 

Kenma had to think of something, but nothing came to mind.  His chest was just hurting, and he couldn't think anymore.  So he called Akaashi again.  This time, he answer right away.

 

"What is it?" Akaashi asked.

 

"What do I do?" Kenma asked in a low whisper. "I've been in love with the idiot for years and I've only noticed this now." Kenma was now sobbing, choking between his words.

 

Akaashi sighs once again, "I don't know what you should do, but I'll help keep Kuroo on his toes without hurting him.  Think of something as quickly as possible. I don't when he'll slip into one of his moods again."

 

"Okay." Kenma choked.

 

"Kenma, listen. It's not your fault.  Both of you were blind.  It's fine.  Mistakes happens.  What matters right now is how you two will fix all this.  I'm sure that you can think of something.  I believe in you Kenma. You can do this."

 

Kenma nodded his head vigorously, "right.  I can do this.  Thanks Akaashi. I'll call when I get things figured out."

 

"Good. I'll be waiting. Bye Kenma. Take care."

 

"You too Akaashi. Bye."

 

Now that Kenma knew that he can possibly be with Kuroo, he had to think of an idea. 

 

~~~

 

It took Kenma a couple days, but he managed to propose to UbiSoft to open a branch in Japan.  A lot of the teenagers are now getting into video games, and having a branch in Tokyo would help business with Japanese consumers.  Luckily for Kenma, UbiSoft believed in him, and decided to have him and the other Japanese employees take charge of the proposal and gain some sponsorship from companies in Japan. 

 

Once again, Kenma was lucky.  His Japanese co-workers had connections to businesses all over Tokyo.  They were able to get sponsorships with enough money in record time.  The CEO of the company was very impressed, and decided that Kenma and his team will be the ones to hold high positions in the Japanese branch.  Kenma was appointed to be the manager that overlooks the whole branch.  They were to go back to Japan in 3 days.

 

When Kenma got home from the meeting, he immediately called Akaashi and told him what happened.  Akaashi agreed to make a plan with Kenma for the night he gets back to Japan.  The two came up with a brilliant plan and just waited for the day to come. 

 

Kenma started packing and sending stuff back to Japan.  Everything was written to Akaashi's address since he wanted this to be a surprise.

 

~~~

 

It's a Friday night and Kuroo and Bokuto were waiting at a restaurant for Akaashi.  Apparently, Akaashi had become friends with someone worthy of being introduced to the two.  Kuroo asked Bokuto if he knew the person, and was answered with a shrug.  If Bokuto knew the person, he would babbling nonstop about them. 

 

Five minutes had passed and Akaashi walks in with his friend.  What Kuroo and Bokuto did not expect was that friend to be Kenma.  Kuroo stared wide eyed as Bokuto stuttered, "K-Ken-Kenmaaaaa?!" Bokuto looked at Kuroo with wide eyes of his own.

 

"Bokuto-san, shut up and come with me." Akaashi said as soon as he and Kenma arrived at their table.

 

"B-but… but Akaashi!"

 

"No buts!" Akaashi said firmly. He grabbed Bokuto by the collar and dragged him out.

 

As soon as they were out of site, Kenma waved. "Hey."

 

Kuroo nodded, "Hey yourself."

 

"Is it okay if I sit?" Kenma asked, unsure of what to do.

 

"Uuuuhh… yeah! Sure! Go ahead!" Kuroo said, panicking a little bit.

 

Kenma gave Kuroo a small smile, "Akaashi… he told me… what happened after I left."

 

Kuroo froze, "I… I don't know what you're talking about Kenma!"

 

Kenma looked Kuroo in the eyes, and Kuroo can feel that something was going to happen. "Kuroo… I… I feel the same way…" Kenma said, still looking Kuroo in the eyes.

 

Kuroo can feel his body heat up.  Kenma knew. There was no way out of it. "Kenma I…" Kuroo started.  Then the words Kenma had just said hit him. "Wait… what? You feel the same way?" Kenma nodded. "You… like me?  Like… like me like me?"

 

Kenma sighed. "Yes! I like like you!"

 

"But what about France? What about Ubisoft? Your dream job?" Kuroo asked frantically.  He didn't want to get his hopes up.

 

Kenma shrugs.  "I managed to convince the higher ups to open a branch here, and I was able to get enough sponsorship money for the project. I've been promoted to manage the whole branch." Kenma says with a smirk.  "All my stuff has been shipped to Akaashi's so I could keep this a secret."

 

Kuroo was shocked.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He and Kenma can go back to hanging, and possibly date. "So… does this mean we can go out?" Kuroo ask.

 

"Yeah. I guess. If you want to." Kenma said, a blush creeping across his face.

 

Kuroo got up. He couldn't take it anymore.  He had suffer months for not being with Kenma.  Now he has his chance.  Kuroo walked over to Kenma, who was still sitting, and cupped his face.  He looked intensely into Kenma's eyes, searching for something to tell him that this was all a dream.  When he didn't find anything, he quickly glanced at Kenma's lips and back to his eyes.  Kenma became redder and slowly leaned in while holding eye contact with Kuroo.  Kuroo also leaned in and met Kenma half way. The kiss was electrifying.  Kuroo had waited so long for this, just wanting to know how Kenma's lips would feel against his.  They fit perfectly and were in sync; as if they had kissed multiple times. 

 

Kuroo angled his head a little more to deepen the kiss.  He bit Kenma's lower lip and pulled at it.  Kuroo heard a small moan slip out of Kenma, and it just turned him on more.  As they made out, Kuroo could hear Bokuto hooting and a faint "Get some bro!" followed by a "ouch! Akaashi, that hurt." 

 

Kuroo smiled and Kenma pulled him closer, just wanting to feel Kuroo against him.  Kenma had his arms around Kuroo's neck, and Kuroo had his hands on Kenma's waist.  Kuroo pulled Kenma up so he was standing, and his hands slowly traveled from Kenma's waist to his ass. Kuroo gripped it tight and Kenma let out a small yelp.  

 

Just then, Kuroo and Kenma heard someone clear their throat.  They stopped what they were going, and looked to see a waiter. "Sirs… I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  Your public display of affection had gotten out of hand," the waiter looked to where Kuroo's hands were, and Kenma blushed. "the other customers are complaining and the owner would like for you to leave. You can come back later, after you've relieved whatever sexual tensions you have."  The waiter said with a slight bow and walked away.

 

"Kuroo…" Kenma said in a small voice.

 

"Yes, kitten?" Kuroo asked amused by Kenma's bashful state.

 

"Your hands… your grip is kind of tight on my ass." Kenma said looking at the ground and turning redder.

 

"Oh! My bad!" Kuroo exclaimed as he let go.

 

Kenma relaxed. "Let's head home.  I'm tired from the flight, and we shouldn't keep Akaashi and Bokuto waiting."

 

Kuroo nodded his.  He wrapped an arm around Kenma's waist, and they walked out of the restaurant to see Bokuto and Akaashi sitting on the bench.  Bokuto had his stupid grin on his face, and Akaashi had a small smile.  Akaashi nodded at Kenma, and Kenma nodded back as a way of saying 'thank you'.  The four said their 'good night's and 'see you tomorrow's. 

 

Kenma had followed Kuroo to his place.  Kuroo gave him some clothes to change into.  The two crawled into bed and cuddled for a bit.  Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma's forehead, "I love you, Kenma."  He said rubbing his face against Kenma's hair.

 

"I love you too.  Now go to sleep.  We can talk more in the morning." Kenma said as he nuzzled into the crook of Kuroo's neck.

 

Kuroo held Kenma in his arms and smiled.  He was happy to have his best friend, and now boyfriend, back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That public PDA scene was the most intense thing I have ever written. xD
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! I'm really proud of this one. 
> 
> Leave comments! <3
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
